Prosopagnosia
by synstropezia
Summary: Prosopagnosia adalah kelainan di mana seseorang sulit mengingat nama, dan mengenali seseorang lewat ciri fisik atau kebiasaan mereka. Nakahara Chuuya merupakan salah satunya sampai ia kesulitan mengadu pada Nakajima Atsushi, tentang Dazai Osamu yang belum mengembalikan pulpen. Namun siapa sangka, benda sekecil itu membawa mereka pada sebuah kejadian besar.


**Prosopagnosia**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka**

** Warning: OOC, typo, bahasa gak baku, absurd, garing, Fem!Chuuya, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini dan semata-mata dibuat untuk kesenangan pribadi serta untuk dihadiahkan pada author sendiri~**

* * *

Pagi itu ramai di hari Jumat pukul tujuh. Para siswa mencampuradukkan obrolan mereka, dalam hiruk pikuk yang reda setelah bel masuk bertitah. Topik mereka aneka jenis dari komik sampai film yang tengah meroket di kalangan remaja. Namun, seheboh-hebohnya kemesraan Dilan dan Milea, siswi di barisan belakang lebih heboh lagi dengan wajah geregetan yang minta ditabok. Ia bahkan geleng-geleng, ketika sahabatnya memiringkan kepala heran.

"Itu, lho, yang suka bawa buku saku merah! Masa enggak tau?!"

"Aku masih enggak paham siapa yang Chuuya maksud. Kasih tau aja namanya."

"Masalahnya gue lupa nama dia!" Dengan kesal sahabatnya itu melangkah ke pintu kelas. Chuuya menirukan gaya berjalan seseorang, dan menyenandungkan lagu aneh yang terdengar asing.

"Kita tidak bisa bunuh diri ganda/Kita tidak bisa bunuh diri ganda."

"Jika hanya seorang diri/Jika hanya seorang diri."

Ah, pandangannya horor mendapati cowok jangkung yang menyanyikan lagu serupa. Mereka bahkan berjalan berdampingan dari pintu sampai barisan belakang, sambil mengantongi tangan di saku.

"Kayak gitu liriknya. Aneh banget, 'kan?!"

"Suaraku merdu tapi. Enggak _fals_ kayak kamu." Menyadari orang tersebut datang, ia menunjuk-nunjuk pemuda jangkung yang melambai tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Ini orangnya! Dia yang ambil pulpenku dan enggak dibalikin!"

"Dazai ternyata. Chuuya heboh bicarain kamu daritadi."

"Harusnya kamu langsung tau, kalo dia bilang cowok ganteng yang sering di DM cewek cantik." Nakajima Atsushi–sahabat perempuan dari Chuuya tertawa kikuk menanggapi narsistik Dazai. Kalau penjelasannya begitu, dia semakin bingung malah.

"BALIKIN PULPEN GUE WOI!"

"Emangnya aku pernah pinjem pulpen dari kamu? Perasaan enggak tuh~"

"LO PIKIR GUE PIKUN APA?! JELAS-JELAS KEMARIN GUE PINJEMIN PAS PELAJARAN FISIKA."

"Coba kita test~ Kamu tau namaku?"

_Krik ... krik ... krik ..._

"Apa hubungannya coba?! Cepet balikin pulpen gue dan anggap ini gak pernah terjadi." Secepat kilat Chuuya menyodorkan tangan. Dazai justru menolak dengan menggerakkan jari ke kiri dan kanan.

"Tuh, kamu pikun akut. Namaku aja enggak inget apa lagi pulpen."

"Terus lo inget siapa nama gue?"

"Hmm ... namamu Chuuni. Aku pasti bener."

"NAMA GUE CHUUYA! LO UDAH NYOLONG PULPEN JANGAN SEMBARANGAN GANTI-GANTI NAMA ORANG!" Sumpah. Atsushi heran mereka ini kenapa. Sudah tiga bulan sekelas masa belum hafal nama?

"Kalo gitu salken. Namaku Dazai." Cowok itu mengulurkan tangan yang Chuuya terima dengan senyuman. Atsushi menghela napas mengira mereka berdamai.

"Nama gue Chuuya. Salken juga. Semoga abis ini gue bisa patahin tangan lo."

Belum sempat Chuuya melakukannya, Pak Kunikida terlanjur masuk dan memarahi mereka yang masih berdiri.

* * *

Waktu berjalan lambat untuk Dazai yang dipelototi begitupun bagi si pelotot. Chuuya telah mengintimidasinya dari pelajaran matematika, sampai kelas XI IPA-3 mempersiapkan ulangan sejarah. Kini dibandingkan melotot, ia kelihatan gelisah karena Pak Mori memasuki kelas. Lebih-lebih guru pedofil itu menyuruh mereka mengatur jarak meja–langsung ulangan tanpa belajar lima belas menit.

"_DAZAI SIALAN!_" batin Chuuya sewaktu soal dibagikan. Tubuhnya kejang-kejang melihat anggota panitia sembilan ditanyakan.

"_PULPEN GUEEE!_"

Sementara Chuuya mengutuk kesialannya, Dazai tengah menulis jawaban menggunakan pulpen yang dipinjamnya kemarin. Dia ingat, kok, sewaktu pelajaran fisika Chuuya memberikannya. Cowok narsistik itu punya alasan tersendiri, kenapa enggan mengembalikan sampai berpura-pura lupa.

Jawabannya adalah tempelan di pulpen tersebut. Ada sembilan stiker putih yang Dazai yakini, nama Chuuya tertulis di sana.

"_Cek, ah~_" Mumpung Pak Mori sibuk. Dazai berhenti mengerjakan dan mengecek pulpen.

_'Ir. Soekarno'_

_'Moh. Hatta'_

_'Mr A.A Maramis'_

_'Abikusno Tjokrosoejoso'_

_'Abdulkahar Muzakir'_

_'H.A Salim'_

_'Mr. Ahmad Soebardjo"_

_'Wahid Hasyim'_

_'Mr. Muhammad Yamin'_

Menyadari maksudnya, Dazai segera menulis nama-nama tersebut di kertas ulangan. Melupakan tujuan awalnya mengenai nama Chuuya di pulpen tersebut.

"Soalnya mudah, Nak Dazai?" Tahu-tahu Pak Mori berdiri di samping. Seketika ia berhenti menulis, dan melempar senyum _sok_ ramah.

"Mudah selama saya ganteng."

"Tumben pulpenmu warna pink. Dari pacarmu?" Sejenak Dazai melirik pada Chuuya. Cewek judes itu kian menyeramkan, dengan tatapan membunuh yang Pak Mori tanggapi penuh kebahagiaan–beliau kepikiran sesuatu.

"Oh~ Ternyata kamu sama Nak Chuuya pacaran!" Pantas Dazai merinding. Guru satu ini memang hobi mencampuri urusannya sejak masuk SMA.

"Dia ambil pulpen saya, Pak! Katanya lupa tapi sekarang dipake."

"Nak Dazai, meski Nak Chuuya itu pacarmu enggak boleh gitu. Sini pulpennya."

Tanpa diperbolehkan protes Pak Mori mengambil pulpennya. Mereka mendadak keringat dingin, sewaktu guru sejarah itu menyadari sembilan tempelan yang ia perhatikan saksama. Baik Chuuya maupun Dazai, keduanya pasrah melihat beliau membuang pulpen tersebut. Tatapan horor bahkan dilemparkan untuk membuat mereka jera.

"Nak Dazai, Nak Chuuya."

"I-iya?" tanya Chuuya pertama kali. Sudah puluhan kali ia membatin 'mampus' dengan banjir keringat dingin.

"Karena saya lagi senang, kalian tidak mendapat nilai nol di ulangan kali ini. Sebagai hukumannya ..."

Seisi kelas ikut menontoni pengadilan tersebut. Chuuya makin dag-dig-dug sementara Dazai sibuk mengupil. Bekasnya ditempelkan di punggung Pak Mori yang sibuk memikirkan hukuman.

"Kalian piket bersama dan harus akur. Sudah pacaran masa berantem."

"_Berantem darimananya anjir?! SIAPA JUGA YANG PACARAN!_" Terang-terangan Chuuya mematahkan pensil di genggamnya. Kini giliran Dazai yang dag-dig-dug, membayangkan tangannya dipatahkan seperti itu.

"Hati-hati, Nak Dazai. Nak Chuuya lagi PMS," bisik Pak Mori yang tidak diindahkan. Ekspresinya mendatar seakan bilang, 'tulang saya enggak bakal patah kalo Bapak enggak ikut campur'.

Ulangan pun berakhir tenang dan bel istirahat berbunyi.

* * *

Chuuya yang biasanya doyan ke kantin hanya termenung sewaktu Atsushi mengajak. Jadilah sahabat peraknya itu berpamitan untuk pergi bersama teman yang lain. Menyadari kelas sepi, Dazai langsung menghampiri dan mengambil posisi di samping. Mereka terdiam karena Chuuya malas meladeni, sedangkan Dazai sibuk memikirkan caranya menyapa.

"Hai, kamu," sapa Dazai basa-basi. Chuuya sekadar menengok untuk menunjukkan wajah masamnya.

"Apa lo? Mau ngajak ribut lagi?"

"Boleh pinjem buku catatan sejarah?" Kecurigaan dilayangkan tanpa kompromi. Chuuya menggeleng tegas dan langsung memalingkan wajah.

"Aku punya kejutan buatmu."

"Terus?"

"Makanya aku pinjem buku catatanmu."

"Kenapa enggak punya sahabatku aja? Yang rambutnya perak itu." Chuuya tahu mereka berteman. Namun sekarang, tingkah menyebalkan Dazai sulit ditoleransinya yang kehabisan kesabaran. Dia ingin dan harus marah sekali ini saja.

"Kalo pinjem punya sahabatmu, nanti kejutannya buat dia. Aku maunya kasih ke kamu."

"Apa jaminannya lo bakal balikin buku gue?"

"Catatan bahasa Inggris-ku jaminannya. Kalo menurutmu aku macem-macem, langsung robek aja. Tapi sebelum dirobek ..."

Jeda sejenak. Dazai sengaja menggantung kalimatnya, dan tersenyum penuh arti kepada Chuuya yang spontan menoleh.

"Buka dulu halaman belakangnya. Oke?"

"Inget satu hal, gue belum maafin lo sampai sekarang. Bukunya gue pinjemin buat liat cara lo bertanggung jawab."

"Kamu pasti suka~ Kalo enggak suka, nanti juga suka. Kalo udah suka, entar makin suka~"

"Berisik. Gue enggak ngerti lo ngomong apa." Mendengar banyak kalimat 'suka' membuat Chuuya menyembunyikan wajahnya. Dazai tidak boleh tahu dia tersipu karena malu.

"Kalo aku bilang kamu cantik, kamu ngerti?"

"Gu-gue enggak ngerti gue cantik darimananya."

"Entar dijelasin satu-satu yang ada enggak cantik lagi."

"Bisa gitu. Kenapa emang?" Penasaran jelas. Ini bukan kali pertama Dazai menanggapi marahnya dengan cara yang lucu sekaligus menyenangkan.

"Yang cantik dari kamu, kan, semuanya. Bukan satu bagian aja."

"Hahaha ... lo udah gombal aja masih jomblo. Kasian banget."

"Nengok coba ke aku. Kalo kamu nolak berarti entar jadi pacarku."

"G-g-gu ... gue ... gue ... GUE ENGGAK NENGOK KARENA LAGI MELER! BU-BUKAN GARA-GARA MALU ATAU APA."

"Heee~ Masa? Coba aku cek."

Kejar-kejaran yang mereka mainkan terasa lucu, setiap Dazai hendak mendapatinya yang selalu membalikkan badan. Chuuya bahkan menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya menggunakan rambut–berharap idiot itu menyerah walau ternyata, ia diizinkan merasai kehangatan yang menggelitik pipinya.

"Sedeket apa wajah kita sekarang?"

"Kita bisa ciuman sekarang juga." Suara Dazai begitu jelas seakan dibisikkan langsung. Chuuya seketika luluh dan menyingkirkan rambutnya, untuk menemui wajah yang nyaris menyentuh pipinya itu.

"Ka-karena gue nengok, berarti kita enggak pacaran!"

"Aku belum bilang, ya? Mau kamu nengok atau enggak kita tetep pacaran nanti."

"KENAPA LO-!"

_KRIINGG ... KRIINGGG ..._

_Cup!_

"Aku enggak sabar mau piket bareng kamu~" Sembari berlalu Dazai menunjuk pipinya sendiri. Berharap Chuuya membalas kecupan itu di lain waktu, meski yang bersangkutan terlalu sibuk meraba pipi sendiri.

Jika ini mimpi, tolong bangunkan Chuuya nanti.

* * *

Piket di hari Jumat menjadi kesialan dan sebuah untung bagi keduanya. Sial karena jam pulang tertunda. Namun membawa berkat untuk kebersamaan mereka. Chuuya tengah menyapu sementara Dazai mengelap kaca. Mengerjakan semua itu dalam hening yang sekiranya terasa janggal. Biasanya, Dazai akan mengobrolkan apa pun dan mengundang pertengkaran.

"Hoi ... kamu." Ada ragu yang sesaat terselip. Chuuya bahkan melupakan nama yang telah dikenalnya sejak lama.

"Hoi juga~ Tumben pake 'kamu'."

"Nama lo siapa? Gue lupa lagi."

"Dazai. Kalo kamu?"

"Chuuya."

"Ini udah kedua kalinya kita kenalan, ya. Tapi kayaknya lebih dari itu." Dazai menaruh lap di sembarang meja. Duduk menghadap Chuuya yang masih setia dengan sapunya.

"Dari awal juga kenalan terus. Apa lo enggak ngerasa aneh sama gue?"

"Bukannya kita sama aja?"

Sama? Chuuya mengernyitkan dahi kepada Dazai yang mengangguk. Kalau diingat kembali, kebiasaan mereka serupa dalam satu perkara–adalah Dazai yang tidak pernah menyebut namanya atau siswa lain, selama percakapan berlangsung. Pemuda jangkung itu bahkan memiliki daftar nama guru beserta mata pelajarannya, yang entah didapatkan dari mana.

"Jadi lo emang enggak inget nama gue? Bukan karena ikut-ikutan?"

"Kalo inget ngapain kita kenalan tadi?"

"Kirain lo nganggep gue bercanda dan ikut-ikutan." Entah bagaimana Chuuya lega. Setidaknya ada seseorang yang memahami kondisi dia, ketika orang-orang meremehkan bahkan menertawai.

"Liat cewek nangis bukan hobiku soalnya."

"Gu-!" Baru ingin protes, Dazai memotongnya dengan menyodorkan catatan yang istirahat lalu ia pinjam. Identitas Chuuya di sampul depan tertutup oleh stiker putih yang entah ditulisi apa.

_Nama: Dazai Osamu _

_Kelas: XI IPA-3_

_Mata pelajaran: Menyukai N. Chuuya dan ingin menjadikannya pacar._

Catatan bahasa Inggris Dazai dikeluarkan setelahnya. Chuuya membuka halaman terakhir, meski ia tak berkeinginan merobek atau apa pun.

_Boleh-boleh aja dirobek, tapi gantinya kamu tulisin contoh kalimatnya pake namamu._

"Sinting lo!" komentar Chuuya yang tertawa setelahnya. Ternyata ini, toh, yang Dazai maksud 'kamu pasti suka, dan akan menyukainya, lantas semakin suka jika memang suka'.

"Omong-omong aku enggak terima jawaban, 'nanti kupikirin', 'maaf kamu terlalu baik' atau lainnya yang sejenis."

"Suka-suka gue dong harusnya."

"Jawabannya cuma tiga, antara 'mau', 'mau banget' sama 'mauuu bangettt'. Kamu pilih yang mana?"

"Sebelum milih, gue punya syarat."

"Mau minta yang aneh-aneh, ya?" Seringai nakalnya ia balas dengan meninju bahu Dazai. Tawa mereka susul-menyusul dan berakhir, ketika Chuuya mengulurkan tangan.

"Suatu hari nanti, kita harus panggil nama tanpa perlu kenalan lagi. Janji?" Mereka berjabat sebelum memperbaharui perkenalan tersebut–bahwa Dazai menyetujui syaratnya tanpa sedikit pun keberatan di masa mendatang.

"Kenalin, namaku Dazai. Orang di depanku ini sekarang pacarku."

"Kenalin juga, nama gue Chuuya. Orang di depanku adalah pacarku sekarang."

"Siapa namanya hayooo?~"

"Dazai. Pacar lo siapa emang?"

"Chuuya~ Kami baru jadian dua menit lalu."

"Pfftt ... segala lo itung. Buat apa coba?"

"Biar inget aku pernah manggil namamu dua menit yang lalu. Itu rekor, lho."

Keduanya menjadi tidak sabar untuk perkenalan mereka selanjutnya.

Tamat.

A/N: Ga nyangka bisa hadiahin diri sendiri 3 fic wkwkw. awalnya pusing banget padahal enggak tau mau nulis apa. tapi ngotot mau bikin 3 fic buat 16 maret nanti. dan ide ini tiba2 muncul karena enggak sengaja kepikiran 'gimana interaksi mereka ya kalo lupa nama?'. terus jeng, jeng, jeng! fic ini pun jadi dalam 2 hari wkwkwk. bikinnya lumayan susah karena mereka enggak nyebut nama samsek. aku sempet juga kepikiran soal sequel yang dazai tagih ciuman di pipi pas istirahat, meski entah bakal dibikin atau enggak (kemungkinan besar sih enggak, WKWKWKW)

Thx buat yang udah review, fav/follow ataupun cuma sekedar baca. aku menghargai apapun yang kalian beri dan makasih banget buat 6 bulan terakhir :) aku ga nyangka bakal betah di fandom ini meskipun sepi. moga aku masih betah di sini dan bisa bikin ratusan fic kayak di fandomku sebelumnya, Fairy Tail. aku bakal usaha buat beri kalian yang terbaik :) sekali lagi makasih buat suka dukanya.


End file.
